1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a plant for dosing and mixing different substances, and more particularly to apparatus for the production of perfumes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In preparing and developing certain perfume formulations, individual perfumes have to be mixed together in exact doses, particularly for test purposes. The individual perfumes are stored separately from one another in reservoirs or the like. To prepare a perfume mixture, the particular perfumes required are taken manually from the individual reservoirs. The individual quantity for each perfume can be determined by weighing or by using a corresponding measuring cup. The desired perfume is then prepared by mixing the individual perfumes in a mixing vessel.
However, this procedure is very complicated because one operator is required for the preparation of each mixture. The individual components must be laboriously blended together by weighing or the like. Human errors may occur due to inaccurate dosing or even incorrect dosing.
3. Summary of the Invention
With the problems in the prior art in mind, the present invention provides a solution which enables different substances, particularly liquids, to be accurately dosed and mixed without error, in an automated processing plant, in the absence of an operator.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by a plant including apparatus comprising an outlet dosing valve controlled by a control computer arranged on each reservoir above a line of mixing vessels, in combination with a mixing vessel designed to travel along the line of mixing vessels associated with each outlet dosing valve under computer control.
With a fully automatic plant designed in this way, any desired mixture can be prepared from substances contained in the reservoirs associated with the plant in the absence of operators. The necessary data, such as quantity and composition for the particular mixture, are fed into the control computer. Under the control of the control computer, a mixing vessel is brought, in successive order, beneath the corresponding outlet dosing valves of the reservoirs and filled with the particular quantity necessary by means of the outlet dosing valve (controlled by the computer) of the associated reservoir.
In one embodiment of the invention, an inert gas (nitrogen, for example) is fed under variable pressure to the reservoirs. This inert gas cushion in the reservoirs guarantees constant pressure conditions at the dosing valves, for providing reliable control of the particular quantities released.
It is of particular advantage in this regard for the mixing vessel to be arranged on a weighing unit connected to the control computer. In this manner, possible sources of error can be eliminated during dosing, because the particular quantity to be released from a particular reservoir is determined both by measurement of the throughflow volume at the outlet dosing valve, and by monitoring of the quantity released by the weighing unit. In addition, the consumptions of the various perfumes can be balanced by the weighing unit connected to the control computer.
To enable several mixtures to be automatically prepared continuously and successively in the plant or perfume factory according to the invention, the line of mixing vessels is preceded by a store of mixing vessels with a conveyor belt.
In another embodiment of the invention, a handling unit is arranged between the line of mixing vessels and the store of mixing vessels to transfer the mixing vessels from the store to the line. This embodiment is intended for cases where the conveyor belt of the store is not directly coupled with the line of mixing vessels.
In one particularly practical embodiment of the invention, each mixing vessel is provided with a code designed to be read by a scanner arranged at the end of the store of mixing vessels and connected to the control computer. In this way, the data of a perfume mixture can be read off by the control computer through coded formulation numbers. Individual mixture formulations may be fed into the computer through a terminal or, alternatively, computer-controlled series mixtures may even be prepared.
In one particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the line of mixing vessels is in the form of a turntable with a weighing unit designed to travel in a circle. The dosing valves are preferably arranged in a circle with the radius of the weighing unit. This arrangement of the individual elements of the plant is particularly space-saving.
To obtain an even more compact arrangement, several dosing valves may be arranged together in groups.
Finally, in another embodiment of the invention, another store of mixing vessels with a conveyor belt is arranged at the end of the line of mixing vessels. An arrangement such as this is of advantage when mixtures are to be stored rather than used immediately, i.e. a whole series of mixtures can be prepared overnight, for example.